1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a data storing apparatus which is capable of storing analytical data in an electronic form and is capable of outputting the data. The present invention especially relates to the data storing apparatus which is included in an analytical instrument such as thermal analysis instrument, a chromatographic analysis instrument or a testing machine such as a tensile test machine.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, analytical instruments have automatic specimen changers. Once every analytical operating condition, for every specimen which is set on the changer, is set by the operator, the analysis of all specimens on the sample changers occurs and analytical data is generated and output from the analyzer to a data storing apparatus which is connected to the analyzer. As a result the analytical data is recorded in the data storing apparatus.
A data storing apparatus has been known which gives a sequential number to a data file when it starts storing data in that data file. The sequential number functions as a file name so that it would be used for accessing the data file.
If an operator wants to check a descriptive file name in order to indicate the nature of the data stored in the file, the operator has to type in the data name, such as specimen name or analytical condition, when the particular specimen is beginning to be analyzed. This means that the operator should be in front of the data storing apparatus during the entire analysis even though the analysis can be done without the operator.